Nicht mehr auszuhalten
by Duffy Supernova
Summary: OS - Mitten in der Nacht schleicht eine Gestalt über den Burghof Camelots, nicht wissend, dass Sie beobachtet und nicht mehr lange allein sein wird.


**Titel:** Nicht mehr auszuhalten.  
><strong>Autorin:<strong> Duffy Supernova  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Mitten in der Nacht schleicht eine Gestalt über den Burghof Camelots, nicht wissend, dass sie beobachtet und nicht mehr lange allein sein wird.  
><strong>Feedback:<strong> Immer gern gesehen, besonders, da dies meine erste Story im Merlin-Fandom (und hier überhaupt) ist.

* * *

><p><strong>Nicht mehr auszuhalten <strong>

Es war, als würde der Himmel aufreißen.

Die Wolken waren dicht und schwarz. Schlagartig ergossen sich die schweren Tropfen über Camelot und schlugen klatschend auf Stein und Erde. Das diffuse Licht der Nacht ließ die schmalen Gassen unheimlich aussehen.  
>Auf dem Innenhof der Burg brannten nur zwei Fackeln, deren Licht flackernd aufloderte und gleichzeitig zu erlöschen drohte, wenn der brennende Stoff mit den Regentropfen in Berührung kam. Blitze erhellten kurz den wolkenverhangenen Himmel und zogen ein ohrenbetäubendes Grollen hinter sich her.<p>

Das Hauptportal der Burg zum Hof wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet und ein schwarzer Haarschopf lugte zögerlich hervor und ließ den Blick über den Hof wandern. Verlassen. Bei diesem Wetter würde keiner freiwillig das Haus verlassen. Erst recht nicht mitten in der Nacht.

Vorsichtig schob sich die Gestalt hinaus und verschloss die schwere Tür wieder hinter sich. Das Wasser prasselte ihm ins Gesicht, als der junge Mann den Blick gen Himmel richtete. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde huschte ein minimalistisches Lächeln über seine Lippen, als ihm ein kühler Windzug ins Gesicht wehte.

Flotten Schrittes durchquerte er den Innenhof um bei den Pferdeställen Unterschlupf zu finden, doch der Weg reichte um sein Haar und den Stoff der braunen Jacke an Armen und Schultern zu durchnässen. Er lehnte sich an eine der Säulen die die Decke des überdachten Ganges stützten, auf den die Pferde aus ihren halbhohen Boxen ihre Köpfe hängen hatten. Mit der Hand strich er sich durch die Haare und befreite seine Stirn von den klebrigen Strähnen. Noch einmal schaute er sich um, doch auch hier war er alleine.

Er drehte sich um und ging zu dem Pferd hinüber auf dem er immer ritt, wenn er mit seinem Herren Prinz Arthur ausritt, wohin auch immer sie unterwegs waren.  
>Sanft streichelte er dem Pferd über die warmen Nüstern, spürte den warmen und feuchten Atem auf seinen Händen. Er vergrub schließlich eine Hand in der Mähne, mit der anderen kraulte er das Pferd hinterm Ohr, als er seine Stirn gegen die seines Gegenübers legte und erschöpft die Augen schloss.<p>

„Ich halte das nicht mehr aus.", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und ließ seine Finger über das warme Fell unter ihm streicheln.

Prinz Arthur ging in seinem Gemach unruhig auf und ab. Das tobende Gewitter trug stark dazu bei, dass er wieder aufgestanden und jegliche Lust des Schlafens vertrieben war. Als er am Fenster stand blieb sein Blick an einer Gestallt hängen, die fast schon heimlich über den Hof huschte und im sicheren Schutz der Pferdeställe verschwand. Für einen Moment ließ er seinen Blick dort ruhen und wartete darauf, dass die Person zurück kam, doch nichts geschah.

Arthur trat vom Fenster zurück und griff nah dem roten Umhang, der achtlos über den Paravent geworfen war, als er sich das letzte Mal seiner Rüstung erledigt hatte. Er legte sich den Stoff um die Schultern und knotete vorne die Bänder zusammen. Ein weiteres Mal trat er ans Fenster und sah nach unten, doch der Hof war immer noch genau so verlassen wie zuvor. Rasch löschte er die Kerze, die einsam auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett stand. Der Schimmer der nur noch schwachen Glut im Kamin spendete gerade so viel Licht, dass er den Weg zur Tür problemlos fand ohne irgendwo gegen zu laufen.

Leise ging er die Gänge der Burg entlang. Alles war still, keiner war mehr wach. Nur das Rauschen und Donnern des Gewitters drang durch die dicken Mauern.  
>Vereinzelt führte sein Weg an einer Wache vorbei, die sich nur noch mühsam vor Müdigkeit auf den Beinen halten konnte. Keiner schenkte dem Anderen sonderliche Beachtung.<p>

Es stieg die Treppe hinunter und sah noch einmal um sich, ehe er die schwere Tür aufdrückte. Er hielt kurz inne und zog sich die weite Kapuze über das blonde Haar, als die Tür hinter ihm sich wieder schloss. Geräuschlos ging er die breiten Stufen hinab und hielt sich am Rand des Hofes. Der Regen prasselte auf Kapuze und Umhang und ließ den Stoff dunkel und schwer werden.

Scheinbar ungeduldig und nervös sah er die Schattengestalt vor den Stallungen umher laufen. Unverständliche Fetzen gemurmelter Worte wurden zu ihm rüber getragen. Ein greller Blitz erhellte ganz Camelot und Arthur konnte das Gesicht des Unbekannten erkennen.

Merlin.

Seine Haare waren immer noch nass, die kühle Luft der Nacht ließ ihn schaudern. Mit zitternden Fingern knotete er sich sein blaues Halstuch ein wenig enger. Er ließ von dem Pferd ab und drehte sich um, ging einige Schritte hin und her. Schließlich blieb er am Rand unter dem Dach stehen und lehnte sich an eine Säule. Den Blick hatte er nach unten gerichtet. Die Regentropfen zerplatzten auf dem dreckigen Steinboden und spritzten die Spitzen seiner Schuhe nass.

„Merlin?"

Erschrocken fuhr Angesprochener herum und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen in die Richtung aus der plötzlich die Stimme gekommen war. In einen Umhang gehüllt stand die Gestalt, zu der die ihm wohl bekannte Stimme gehörte, halb hinter einer Säule und trat schließlich ganz hervor.

„Sire.", entwich es Merlin fast tonlos. „Warum schlaft Ihr nicht?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich Dich fragen, Merlin!", entgegnete Arthur, kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu und blieb dann stehen, als er sich die Kapuze wieder herunter zog. Er sah, dass Merlin unsicher ausschaute. „Also? Was treibst du hier zu dieser Zeit?"

Unschlüssig scharrte Merlin mit den Füßen auf dem Boden. „I-ich konnte nicht schlafen.", brachte er stockend hervor. „Das Gewitter…", er ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft hängen, als ein lauter Donner das monotone Rauschen des Regen durchbrach.

Arthur schob kurz die Lippen vor. „Sag mir Merlin: woran mag es liegen, dass ich dir nicht glaube?" Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine gespitzten Lippen.

„Weil ich nur ein einfacher Diener bin?", antwortete Merlin unschlüssig, doch Arthur schüttelte den Kopf. Merlin wich seinem Blick aus.

„Nein, dass Gewitter ist der Grund, warum _ich_ wach bin. Du warst doch noch nie nachts wach. Ich weiß doch selber, wie lange Du immer brauchst, wenn ich nachts oder morgens nach Dir schicken lasse." Er machte noch ein paar weitere Schritte auf ihn zu und lehnte sich an die Säule Merlin gegenüber. „Also?"

„Also was?", fragte Merlin, sein Tonfall nun schon fast misstrauisch.

„Wieso bist Du hier draußen?" Arthur legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte Merlin von oben bis unten um einen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, als dieser schwieg. „Dich bedrückt etwas, hab ich recht? Das sehe selbst ich, und das muss schon was heißen."

Merlin kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum, als ihm ein schmatzender Laut entwich. Erneut durchzuckte ein Blitz den dunklen Wolkenhimmel.

„Könnt Ihr ein Geheimnis für Euch behalten?"  
>„Sicher."<br>„Seht Ihr? Ich auch."

Arthur entgleisten für einen kurzen Augenblick die Gesichtszüge. Mittlerweile hätte er sich an sie Aufmüpfigkeit seines Dieners eigentlich gewöhnt haben müssen, doch manchmal verblüffte Merlin ihn immer wieder aufs Neue. Er schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte langsam den Kopf ehe er wieder zum Reden ansetzte. „Merlin, was…" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten, wurde schließlich aber unterbrochen.

„Ich will nicht drüber reden.", patzte Merlin und rieb sich nervös den Nacken. Eine Geste, welcher er im Laufe der Zeit von Arthur übernommen hatte.

Arthur straffte seine Haltung und stieß sich von der Säule ab um zu dem Pferd hinüber zu gehen, bei dem er Merlin noch für einige Sekunden hatte stehen sehen. Mit der flachen Hand strich er über den Wirbel auf der Stirn.  
>„Manchmal hilft es aber drüber zu reden." Er schaute über seine Schulter zu seinem Diener, der hinauf in den Himmel starrte.<p>

„Woher kommt denn Euer plötzliches Einfühlungsvermögen?", antwortete dieser schließlich und drehte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen zu dem Prinzen um, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Muss wohl an dem Streit liegen, den ich mal wieder mit meinem Vater hatte." Er sah wieder das Pferd vor ihm an.

Merlin zupfte sein Halstuch gerade und vergrub seine Hände schließlich in den Taschen seiner Hose. Er seufzte. „Ich kann nicht."

Arthur drehte sich zu ihm um und ging auf ihn zu um etwa eine Armlänge vor ihm stehen zu bleiben. „Was kannst Du nicht?" Seine Stimme klang ruhig, der Befehlston war verschwunden. „Mir erzählen, was Dich spät in der Nacht wach hält und Dich hier rausgetrieben hat?" Er blickte an Merlin vorbei in den Hof. Niemand hatte sie beide hier draußen bemerkt, eine der beiden Fackeln war bereits erloschen.

Merlin hatte den Kopf gesenkt, nickte aber. Konzentriert fixierte er seine eigenen Fußspitzen und hielt die Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen.

„Sag mir wieso!"

Merlin holte unsicher Luft. Schließlich hob er den Kopf und schaute Arthur an. Für einen Moment glaubte Arthur ein feuchtes Schimmer in den Augen Merlins entdeckt zu haben, doch jener blinzelte es schnell weg.

„Wenn ich Euch sage, was mich bedrückt, bin ich tot. Ihr würdet mich verstoßen und…und…König Uther würde mich gewiss töten lassen.", brachte Merlin endlich mit dennoch zittriger Stimme hervor und versuchte den Augenkontakt zwischen ihnen nicht zu brechen um sich wenigstens noch einen kleinen Rest Würde zu erhalten.

Arthur sah ihn scheinbar verwirrt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. „Verstoßen? Töten? Wie könnte ich Dich jemals ver…Merlin, was hast Du angestellt, dass man Dich so stark bestrafen würde?"

„Ich will nicht drüber reden.", war wieder die Antwort, die er bekam und Merlin wieder an ihm vorbei blickte.

„Merlin, ich bin Dein Freund. Erzähl mir was Dein Problem ist, ich bin sicher, dass es dafür eine Lösung geben wird."

Freund. Das war das erste Mal, dass Arthur offen aussprach, dass zwischen ihnen beiden mehr war als nur das übliche Prinz-Diener-Verhältnis. Merlin rückte seinen Blick wieder zu ihm.

„Nein, dafür gewiss nicht. Wenn ich es Euch verriete würde ich auch Euch in Gefahr bringen. Abgesehen davon würdet Ihr mir sowieso nicht glauben."

„Merlin, komm schon! Ich werde es auch nicht weiter sagen, wenn es das ist, was Du willst. Na los, was ist es? Ein Mädchen? Gwen?", stichelte Arthur ein wenig jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Würde ich dafür zum Tode verurteilt werden?" Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen schüttelte er den Kopf, sah dann aber wieder Arthur an, als dieser ihm antwortete. „Nein, wohl nicht. Wegen so einer Lappalie würde ich nicht meinen besten Diener verjagen, obwohl Du es ja schon manchmal drauf anzulegen scheinst."

„Tut mir leid, Sire.", entschuldigte er sich.

„Arthur. Ich heiße Arthur. Lass das dämliche Sire weg, das passt nicht hier her.", entgegnete der Prinz seinem Diener. Merlin nickte und streckte eine Hand hinaus in den Regen und ließ das kühle Wasser in seine Hand tropfen.

„Werde ich jemals aus Dir herausbekommen, was es ist, Merlin?" „Nein. Ich trage es schon fast mein ganzes Leben lang mit mir herum, wieso sollte ich dann plötzlich damit herausrücken?" „Aber das ist es doch, oder? Du kannst es nicht länger für Dich behalten!" „Wow, der Streit muss Euch ja sehr zugesetzt haben, Arthur!"

Merlin spuckte ihm die Worte in ihrem schnellen Wortwechsel fast entgegen, worauf hin Arthur schwieg. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke, doch Merlin wich ihm sofort wieder aus. „Ich habe Recht.", stellte Arthur fest. „Raus damit! Dir wird es besser gehen!" Er fasste Merlin bei der Schulter. „Nein, dann würde ich mein eigenes Todesurteil sprechen.", entgegnete Merlin und erhob die Stimme, jedoch nicht so laut, dass es jemand anderes gehört hätte.  
>Blitzen und Donnern füllte die kurze Stille zwischen ihnen.<p>

„Ich bin der Prinz. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Dir etwas passiert!", platzte es aus Arthur heraus. Merlin wollte sich aus seiner Berührung entwinden, doch nun hielt Arthur ihn auch an der anderen Schulter fest.  
>„Ich denke nicht, dass das was ausrichten wird."<br>„Lass das Gerede! Raus damit!" Arthurs Befehlston war kurz zurückgekehrt und brachte Merlins imaginäres Schutzschild zum bröckeln.

„Ichbinneinmagier.", sprudelte es in einem Wort aus ihm heraus. „Was? Langsam. Davon habe ich nichts verstanden!", bat Arthur ihn eben Gesagtes zu wiederholen.  
>„Ich bin ein Magier!", wiederholte er. Arthur sah ihn zögerlich an. „Merlin, die Wahrheit! Keine Witzchen um mich auf den Arm zu nehmen."<p>

Merlin sah ihm fest in die Augen und wiederholte langsam und deutlich seine Worte. „Ich. Bin. Ein. Magier." Er hielt den Blick aufrecht um Arthurs Reaktion abzuwarten, doch nichts geschah.

„Ich wusste Ihr würdet es nicht glauben. Ich wusste, dass Ihr mich jetzt vertreiben würdet.", keuchte Merlin schließlich. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen. „Ich werde meine Sachen packen und fort gehen." Mit diesen Worten befreite er sich aus Arthurs Griff und duckte sich unter dessen Arm durch.

Mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck stand sein Herr da, als die Information zu ihm durchsickerte. „Aber…", stammelte er ungläubig.

Merlin blieb neben ihm stehen. „Bitte hasst mich nicht, Arthur.", sagte er ruhig, als ihm die erste Träne über die Wange lief, die er so stark versucht hatte zu unterdrücken. „Lebt wohl.", fügte er leise hinzu und ging hinter Arthur vorbei in den Hof hinein. Schnell hatte der stärker gewordene Gewitterregen ihn aufs Neue durchnässt, noch bevor er den Hof halb durchquert hatte.

„Dann war das Licht, die Kugel in der Schlucht…von Dir? Und die Kröte im Hals von…?", vernahm er plötzlich die Worte, die hinter ihm herriefen, doch er blieb weder stehen, noch drehte er sich um.

„Merlin, warte!" Er hörte hinter sich die Schritte auf dem nassen Boden. „Nein, macht es nicht noch schlimmer, als es ohnehin schon ist. Ich hätte es Euch nicht sagen dürfen." Ruckartig entzog er Arthur seinen Arm, als dieser versuchte danach zu greifen. Der Regen vermischte sich mit seinen mehr gewordenen Tränen, die ihm nun über die Wangen rannen. „Lasst mich!", schluchzt er.

„Nein Merlin!" Diesmal griff Arthur fester nach Merlins Handgelenk und blieb stehen. Er zog den angeblichen Magier schwungartig zurück, so dass Merlin eine halbe Drehung machte und gegen Arthurs breite Brust prallte.

„Arthur, was…?", setzte er an, wurde aber abgewürgt, als er zwei starke Arme um seinen Körper spürte. „Nein Merlin, _Du_ bist jetzt ruhig!" „Aber-" „Nein, Ruhe jetzt!" Sofort schwieg Merlin, als er Arthurs ernsten Tonfall hörte. „Du wirst nirgendswo hingehen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir eine Lösung finden werden. Uther muss ja nicht davon erfahren.", stellte er klar.  
>„Nicht?", nuschelte Merlin leise, der gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt war eine Lösung für seine Hände zu finden, von denen er nicht wusste, wo er sie hintun sollte, als Arthur ihm weiterhin festhielt.<br>„Nein. Und außerdem gibt es heutzutage kaum noch qualifizierte Arbeitskräfte. Was sollte ich denn ohne meinen idiotischen Diener machen?", meinte Arthur nun ruhiger neben seinem Ohr.

Inzwischen war auch er bis auf sie Knochen durchnässt. Die blonden Haare klebten an seinem Kopf und hingen ihm in die Stirn. Der Umhang zog schwer an der dünnen Schnur, sie ihm vorne zusammen hielt. Er hörte wie Merlin ein Laut entwich, der einem erstickten Lachen glich.

„Mach Dir keine Sorgen. Doch erst wirst Du mir die ganze Geschichte von Anfang an erzählen müssen." Tropfen fielen ihm hinten in den Nacken und kullerten seinen Rücken hinunter. Der Stoff war schon zu nass um noch etwas aufzusaugen.

„Danke!", seufzte Merlin erleichtert und plötzlich spürte Arthur, wie die schmächtige Figur in seinen Armen sich mit der Stirn gegen seine durchnässte Schulter lehnte und sich dünne Finger in den Stoff seines Hemdes vergruben. Für einige Augenblicke war nur das Rauschen des Regens zu hören und ein dumpfes Grollen des sich langsam entfernenden Gewitters.

„Und nun hör auf zu weinen. Wie sieht das denn aus: Prinz Arthur und sein Diener die Heulsuse.", meinte er scherzhaft tadelnd und entete dafür einen Knuffer in die Hüfte.  
>„Ich denke, dass Ihr mich hier im Arm haltet, würde für mehr Gesprächsstoff sorgen.", konterte Merlin frech und durfte den eben ausgeteilten Knuffer nun selber einstecken.<p> 


End file.
